The Adventure of a lifetime
by Saphire no Kitsune
Summary: What would happen if Suicune was a female and needed a mate? T for language, possible change to M later on. Taking a break due to writers block...
1. Chapter 1

_**Edit to summary: Suicune will come in in a chapter or two (depending on how you look at it.) Currently under editing.**_

"Hi Mom. Bye Mom." I yelled as I ran out the door. I heard her yell something about breakfast back to me but I was in too much of a rush to stop. I'd woken up this morning at 8:05, 35 minutes after my alarm clock went off. It was my tenth birthday today and I was supposed to go to Professor Oak's laboratory to get my first Pokémon. I was going to finally set out on my journey to become Pokémon master.

I got to the lab at half past 8 to see my rival/sister Lena leaving. She said hi to me but I didn't respond in my headlong rush. I could only hope that I wasn't the last person there, just barely too late to get a Pokémon.

Professor Oak greeted me with an apologetic smile and said, "I'm sorry Isaac but you just missed it. You'll have to wait until next year to get a Pokémon."

I groaned and begged, "C'mon professor. Isn't there at least one more Pokémon on the reserve?"

Professor Oak tapped his chin as he seemed to consider a serious matter. I perked up hoping that it was concerning my problem. When he finally spoke, anticipation was essentially dripping from me. "Well…. There may be one Pokémon. I was hesitant to give her up because she's remarkably aggressive. Would you be ok with getting hit repeatedly by a Pokémon until you manage to become friends with it?"

I nodded my head vigorously and said that I'd do almost anything to start me journey. The Professor smiled and gestured for me to follow. We passed through several rooms until he stopped us in a room with a small, round table in the center that had four buttons: green, blue, red, black-and-blue.

The professor walked over a pushed the black-and-blue button, opening a hole with a Pokéball in it. The professor smiled to himself, tossed the Pokéball to me, and said, "Go ahead. Open it."

I pressed the small button in the center that opened the Pokéball and released the Pokémon inside. The ball jumped out of my hand and opened with a red flash. It returned to my hand but fell to the ground as I made no move to catch it. All my attention was focused on the place where the light had hit the ground. Now instead of empty air, a Pokémon I'd never seen before was standing there.

Professor Oak chuckled as I stared at the Pokémon. It gave me a cursory glance before focusing on wiping non-existent dirt off its claws. Oak explained, "This Pokémon is called a Riolu. They're actually native to another region but I asked one of my colleagues to send it over. If you would, please take her on your journey as your starter Pokémon. Given that I'm transferring ownership to you she will likely hate you when you start off. Please excuse that for now."

The Riolu had jerked its gaze up when the professor said that and said in a feminine voice, much to my surprise, "Professor! You can't be serious. This child is just that. A child! Why should he be able to bring out my full potential?"

Oak ignored the Riolu in favor of explaining to me, "This Riolu's name is Sierra. The voice you heard was hers. She can use telepathy." Sierra harrumphed at this but otherwise stayed silent. "I trust that you will protect her like you're life depends on it."

I gulped and nodded my head aggressively. A moment later, a slight tendril of doubt slithered its way under my skin. "Professor," I asked, "Are you sure about this? I'm just a kid. Even Lena would be better suited to training Sierra."

Professor Oak gazed at me sternly as he said, "Isaac. I am entrusting Sierra to you because of that very thought. Whether you know it or not, you care about her safety, perhaps a little too much although I'm not sure that's a bad thing, and in time, she will come to care for you."

I blinked, clueless as to what he meant, before mastering my expression and nodding seriously. "I'll protect her as best I can and then some professor. You have my word on that."

Professor Oak smiled while Sierra rolled her eyes. "C'mon," she said, "If we leave now, then we'll be able to make it back to your house, get all your stuff, and I swear if you put me back in that Pokéball then the next time I'm out I'll beat the shit out of you!"

I shuddered slightly, making a mental note to not get on her bad side, while the Professor turned to Sierra and scolded her quickly for threatening me.

We said our goodbyes and turned to leave, stopping when Professor Oak an over to us with a bag of stuff. "Here," he said as he handed me the bag, "This will get you started on your journey. As far as the Pokéballs in here go, you shouldn't need any accept for type advantages. Trust me, Sierra will have your hide if you ignore her or put her in her Pokéball. She was only in it so that none of the new trainers were interested in her. Now, go on home to your mom. Tell her what you're going to do. Then go do it. If you two believe in each other, there's nothing you can't do."

I smiled at the professor and thanked him before turning, holding out my arm, and, seeing that she wasn't going to jump onto it, picking her up and putting her on my shoulder before walking out the door.

When I got home, Sierra was still in her snit so I said, or begged would be more accurate, "C'mon Sierra, at least pretend to trust me in front of my mom. Don't make her worry about how likely you are to actually protect me if we get into trouble."

Sierra harrumphed but nodded. I took this as the best I could hope for and walked in. "Hi mom." I said.

My mom was cooking lunch in the kitchen. At my greeting she turned to me and asked, "Hi honey. Was professor Oak nice? Which Pokémon did you get? Did you even make it there in time?"

I laughed and answered, "Mom slow down. Yes he was nice. No I didn't make it there in time for when he was giving out Pokémon to the new trainers. Yes I got a Pokémon."

The last two things seemed to confuse my mom. She asked, "How did you get a Pokémon if you made it there when he stopped handing out Pokémon? Which Pokémon was it? It must have been different if he didn't give it out at first." She seemed to have noticed the Riolu at that point.

I answered to this, "He gave me this Riolu. He said it came from another region. He didn't give it out at first because he didn't really trust any of the trainers to care for it more than they would their own safety. He asked me if I would protect her like she was my sister and I told him that I would. I actually gave my word on it. He seemed to consider it for a second before handing me a bag and sending me off. I came home to tell you all of that and that I'm leaving today. I'm going to the gym in Pewter City first."

My mom seemed to be quite surprise by what I'd told her. Two minutes of silence later she said, "That's great honey! What all do you have in their?"

"I have Pokéballs, Pokémon food, a few potions, some status cures, and….. A Pokédex! Wait. It has a note attached. It says, 'Isaac, use this Pokédex to catalog any Pokémon you come across. I'd like you to catalog them all though you don't have to if you don't want to. If you do decide to catalog them all, you don't have to catch them. All you have to do is point the Pokédex at a Pokémon and it will tell you their level, gender, weight, height, where other Pokédexs have cataloged the Pokémon, etc. That's really all there is to it. I'd suggest finding out what level Sierra is. A Riolu will evolve during the daytime if it is happy with its trainer.' I guess I have a little side task to do for the professor. I'll definitely do it along the journey because I'll come across plenty of Pokémon and doing it that way means I won't have to go back and find them later."

My mom smiled and shooed me out the door towards Pewter city after handing me a bag of money that she said would help get me started and that when in Pokémon battles with trainers the loser gives the winner a bit of money. As I walked down the road she called out, "Isaac! You should probably stop in Viridian City to get food and other supplies before you head on towards Pewter. Come visit sometime!" I smiled and waved back to my mom while she went back inside the house.

I spent about an hour trying to get Sierra to talk to me before we stopped for lunch. I went over to a shady area five feet or so off the path and sat down. Sierra hopped off my shoulder while I opened the bag my mom had given me in search of some food and the bag professor Oak had given me in search of the stove.

Once lunch was cooking, I went back to trying to convince Sierra to talk to me. To my surprise, she actually responded when I asked if she was ever going to actually open up to me or if a rock was going to be more conversational than she was.

"Of course I will! You just have to earn my trust first. I swear though, if you ever say something like that again I'll hit you over the skull with a stick." She threatened.

I flinched and replied, "Ok, ok. I won't say something like that again. How long will it take to earn your trust?"

She thought for a moment before answering, "At least until you prove your worth."

I frowned and asked, "How do I prove my worth?"

She replied, with a disturbingly sly tone, "I'll have to think about it."

I scowled but neglected to reply and instead got the pot of now-finished-food off the grill. I started to get some Pokémon food out for Sierra but blinked when she stole my food before I could even blink. She grabbed my spoon as well and finished half the plate in a matter of seconds before handing it back to me.

She explained without prompt, "I don't eat like a regular Pokémon. That gunk they make for Pokémon is barely fit for a Grimer. Pokémon like a Riolu or Lucario deserve far better food than that." I noted this and finished off my food before she could finish off the rest.

"I'll get more food when we get to Viridian City than." I said when I finished. I cleaned the stove and plates in a nearby stream and packed everything up before we moved on.

That night we camped in a small clearing about forty feet off the path way. After dinner was done, I asked Sierra about where she lived before moving to Kanto Region. I was secretly trying to get her to open up.

"I lived in Sinnoh before being sent here. My father actually wasn't a Lucario. In truth, my father was a Zoroark. They're beyond rare in Sinnoh. My mother had been off in the forest at night when she met my father. I happened. She never saw my father again." Sierra answered, a distant look over taking her eyes. Before she could continue, both our gazes snapped towards a bush off to the side.

-**_Thank TheEvilEye for telling me what the speech was_**-

"Prepare for trouble!" A male voice said from the darkness.

"Make it double!" A female voice added

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blasting off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!" A Pokémon added.

"Huh?" I said.

"Oh please. Are you really attacking us?" Sierra asked.

The 2 humans blinked and looked around wildly, trying to find where Sierras voice had come from. The Meowth jumped up and slapped both of them before pointing at the Riolu sitting next to me.

"Get it." He yelled. "It knows telepathy. The boss will love it for sure."

A dreamy looked crossed the man and woman's faces while Sierra rolled her eyes.

Meowth gazed hungrily at her, immediately setting me on guard. Before either of us could react, the trio pulled out a net and threw it on Sierra. They grabbed it and ran, cackling madly while I chased after them. I put on a burst of speed and threw myself at the net. I managed to grab it, causing it to tear open, but the Meowth used swipe at Sierra. I jumped in front of her, taking the swipe on my back. I arched my back in pain while Sierra looked up at me with a new look in her eyes.

An air of determination began to radiate from Sierra as I fell over to the side, not unconscious but also in too much pain to even move. Sierra held her paws up and a blue sphere of energy began to form and grow in front of her.

Meowth shook in fear while the two Jessie and James looked between the two Pokémon, a look of confusion crossing their faces. That look turned into a fear that matched Meowth's when Sierra looked up from the sphere she'd made. She thrust her paws in front of her, flinging the ball towards the ground right in front of the trio. The ball hit the ground and blew up, shooting the three would-be crooks off towards the mountains. "We'll be back!" I heard the girl say faintly as my pain blocked almost everything surrounding me from my mind.

Sierra came over and looked at me sadly. She sat down next to me and held a paw up against my heart. I saw her mouth move but couldn't hear what she said when a blissful peace over took me, sending me off into a dream-less slumber. Little did I know that changes that would overtake my body in the coming days.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Huge thanks to anyone who reviews. You can thank Alumina for telling me that the first chapter didn't say a thing about Suicune.**_

_**Replies to reviews:**_

_**TheEvilEye: Thanks for the motto. I put it in on the first chapter. As for why Ash never captured them... Where would the series have gone without them? I agree they're a major bother though.**_

The next day, I woke up feeling more revitalized then I'd been in a long time. I looked at my surroundings while scratching at the slightly irritating itch on my arm. As I saw the hole in the ground not fifteen feet off to my right, I recalled the events of the night before. I looked wildly around, afraid that Team Rocket had come back while I'd been asleep. A weight bumped against my leg, causing me to look down.

What I saw caused me to jump up and stumble back in fear. Lying on the ground next to where I'd been asleep was a Lucario. Its form was about my height, five feet tall or so to be more exact. Its fur was mostly a deep midnight blue. Two steel spikes protruded from the back of its hands along with one from its chest while black sweat pants covered its lower body down to its calf muscles and a tail sticking out of the back. It had pointed ears on the top of its head and four black…. Things that I assumed had something to do with the aura the Pokédex had talked about.

Just as I finished my examination of the mysterious Lucario it started to wake up. The first thing that I heard was the groan it let out. The next was a question that threw me off.

"Isaac… Isaac, where are you." I recognized the feminine tone but was too paralyzed by shock to answer its question.

The Lucario looked up and seemed to freeze at the sight before it. This freeze shook me out of my stupor. "Uh… Sierra, is that you?" I asked.

The Lucario also unfroze and now jumped up and hugged me. "Isaac! I thought I'd lost you. That Meowth hit you with a shadow claw. I was sure it had killed you. I tried to save you by funneling some of the aura in my body into yours but I'd thought I'd failed. Your current position apparently suggests otherwise. I was sure I'd seen you die… You stopped breathing and everything… "

It took me a moment to process what Sierra had said but when it did, I shook my head and put it off for later. I seriously didn't want to think about what her statement might have meant. I changed the topic by stating the obvious, "Sooo… You're a Lucario."

Sierra perked up and said, "Yeah. Apparently Riolu evolves by having high friendship in the daytime. You're actions yesterday were probably what got me to evolve."

I smiled and hugged her. I forgot the spike on her chest was there and nearly impaled myself had she not jerked backwards just as the spike began to pierce my skin. Chuckling sheepishly, I packed up the camp while chatting with her about her home region. Within what felt like no time at all, we saw Viridian City a few miles away from the hill we'd just crested. I nearly squealed in joy and started running towards the city, the boundless energy I'd been feeling since I woke up finally finding a way out.

I yelled playfully to Sierra, "Come on! I'll race you!"

She grinned and yelled back, "You're on!" before she started running as well.

Surprisingly for both of us, I actually manage to stay ahead of her for the entire way until we were about half a mile away. I hadn't even come close to running out of energy after sprinting 6 miles in six minutes (I know that seems waaaayyyyy unreal but the answer will come in time) even though I'd only run about a fifteen minute mile a few weeks ago on the last day of gym class. I'd actually nearly fainted from being out of breath after that run. Now though… It was as if I was a new person with far stronger muscles then a human should be able to build up in that amount of time.

I slowed down and stopped by the side of the road to wait for Sierra to catch up. I had only been watching the growing picture of Viridian City, so I didn't know exactly how far back Sierra was. I looked down the road and saw that she was actually half a mile behind me and looked to be struggling to maintain the pace I'd set. I ran back to her wheezing form and stopped her, gesturing for her to sit down against a tree nearby. When she finally got enough breath in her lungs to breathe easily, she answered my unspoken question.

"You run faster than a Liepard Isaac. The only Pokémon I know of that can run that fast is the legendary Pokémon Suicune. Humans are out of the question past _maybe_ a 3:30 mile. That's a big maybe for your **Olympic** runners. You ran a one minute mile. Big question is how the hell you aren't out of breath. Bigger question is **how the frickin' hell did you run that fricking fast!?** " She wheezed.

"I can answer that question." A female voice that sent chills down my back said from a nearby bush.

_** I might be putting this in the story too soon. Apologies but I want to get to blowing Team Rocket's shit up by next year. *cough* Twenty days. *cough* Way shorter than I wanted it to be.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_The first part was written on my iPod so the formatting is a bit weird._**

"I can answer that." An indescribably chilling yet intriguing voice said from a nearby bush. Both my head and Sierra's whipped towards the source. We couldn't see into the darkness despite the almost glaringly bright sun overhead.  
"Before I reveal my identity," the voice said, "I am sorry if I partially ruined your life/picked your destiny for you. I was simply acting out a prophecy I've been waiting to complete for several millennia."  
Sierra and I looked at each other uncertainly now. The way this voice spoke was starting to actually scare us.  
"What are you talking about?" I asked, still not sure if I should turn and run or stay and satisfy the curiosity that would probably eat at me the rest of my life if I didn't fulfill it. The curiosity won.  
"Hmmm... How to say this without making you faint or die of a heart attack..." This seriously scared me. "Ah well. I'll be blunt. You're going to be my mate. The transformation is already occurring. I wasn't actually sure if it would succeed or not but apparently it did."  
I fainted when the voice turned out to be none other than Suicune. Both Sierra and I stared at the legendary. We glanced at each other, looked back at Suicune, looked at each other again, and promptly fainted. "Damn..." Suicune muttered to no one in particular.  
Raikou, Suicune's older brother, stepped out of the bushes and looked between his sister and the trainer and his Pokémon she'd just made faint before stating pointlessly, "You may have been a little too blunt. I think I'll go tell dad about this now." He stated before leaving in a flash of yellow lightning to go tell their father, Arceus, about what his sister had done.  
"Oh shit..." Suicune muttered to herself. She silently cursed her brother for being such a tattle tale.

I woke up staring at the sky. I'd just had the strangest dream. I'd run six miles in as many minutes and then been told by Suicune that I was being transformed into her mate. Sierra woke up while I was going over that dream in my head. It had seemed so real...

Sierra jerked upright next to me. I glanced quickly at her and then looked where she was staring. _So it hadn't been such a dream after all,_I thought. Suicune was looking at us with one eye closed and one eye half open. She jumped to her feet when Sierra and I stood up quickly and backed up until we hit an extremely wide tree.

"Isaac," she said, "I can explain this. Calm down."

I stood still and stared warily at her, stepping forward just enough so that Sierra could move behind me.

"Please forgive me for my bluntness earlier. I hadn't expected you to be so surprised that you would actually faint."

Despite the current situation I snorted. "That's an understatement…" I muttered.

Suicune ignored me and continued. "Several dozen millennia ago, Arceus was born. No one knows where he came from or where he is now but he was actually the creator of our world as well as all of its inhabitants; Pokémon, humans, even the legendary Pokémon like me and my brothers, Raikou and Entei. He created us all. He also gave each of the legendary Pokémon a prophecy foretelling who our mates would be. Unfortunately, a Pokémon hunter killed my mate only a few months after the prophecies were given. I didn't get close to a human for two or three millennia and, when I did, it was only to murder half the region I was in. I only finally warmed up to humans a slight amount within the last three hundred years. That warming up was because Arceus gave me a new prophecy at our millennial meeting before the one last year. At the one last year, he told me to start waiting in this area. I was going to meet my mate "within the next eighteen months. That was the meeting in the ear 2000. On a side note I will never understand humanities calendar year date."

I'd stayed silent throughout the encounter but by the end, that silence wasn't because I was moderately afraid of her. It was because I was wrapped up in her story. As she went silent, I blinked, finally freed from the surprisingly detailed summary of her life. And the honesty as far as her hate of humans had gone.

"Weren't you worried that a human would catch you?" I asked.

"Hah!" she laughed. "A human? Catch me? Even if they could –that's a huge if— Arceus created poke balls to prevent humans from capturing any of the legendary Pokémon."

"Okay…" I said, not really caring to ask another question that would only leave me more confused. Instead of continuing on the subject of her history, I changed to what was happening here and now.

"So what is supposed to happen now? You said I'm being transformed. Transformed into what exactly?"

Suicune answered, "You're being made into a Suicune. A male form I'll clarify. I'm not too sure on the details. For that we would need to go to Arceus. I plan to do that anyway but your Lucario won't be able to enter the temple. She'll need to be left somewhere. If you'd like, I can carry her back to your hometown with you running alongside me. We should be able to get there in, at most, thirty minutes at top speed."

I looked at her bemusedly. _Why would she do that?_I wondered to myself. I nearly jumped out of my skin when she answered my unspoken question.

"I'm doing this for both my own ends and yours. I'm tired of being alone. You are looking for an adventure and, if I'm not mistaken, revenge on Team Rocket for the death of your father. As to why I know you just asked that, we're linked telepathically." _I can read your mind and you can read mine to an extent. We can't read each other's memories but we can speak over nearly unlimited distances this way._The last part she spoke telepathically to my mind.

I gulped and hoped with all my heart that she wouldn't be able to read my mind. There were some things I'd rather not have other people reading locked up in there.

She looked amused at my discomfort so I changed the subject by nudging Sierra towards Suicune. When Sierra didn't move, I actually pushed her towards Suicune until she was several feet away. Suicune crouched down and, reluctance dripping from her aura, Sierra climbed on. Suicune grinned back at Sierra and gave the Lucario just enough time to get a grip before she shot off towards Pallet town. Despite my running as fast as I could to keep up with Suicune's slightly slowed down speed, I still got to the outskirts of Pallet town several minutes after Suicune. Lucario was out cold, probably exhausted from holding back from vomiting during the unbelievably short time we made it from the outskirts of Viridian to Pallet town.

_Taking to the front of your professor's laboratory and leave her there with a small note. You can explain more once this adventure is over._She said telepathically to avoid waking up Sierra.

_Ok._I replied, taking Sierra from Suicune's back and going to the front door of professor Oak's laboratory. I left a small note, bluntly explaining why I'd left and that they shouldn't come looking for me. I finished with a request that she be kept safe and a promise that I would be back to take on the Pokémon gyms.

I returned to Suicune and we set off, me following her as best I could. We stopped when the sun was approaching the horizon. I didn't bother asking where we were and instead set about making camp. I was slightly surprised when Suicune asked if she could sleep in my tent with me. I asked why and she answered that I was her mate and as such should keep her warm and protect her. I didn't bring up that she was far more capable of protecting herself than I was and instead just opened the tent for her to walk in. I didn't close the door so she could get out and in more easily if she needed to.

When I climbed into my sleeping bag, I stayed there for about thirty seconds before I realized that it was boiling hot. I got out and rolled it up before laying back down. Suicune moved next to me and lay down against my stomach just as I fell asleep. I subconsciously moved my arm around her, not realizing the true meaning of that subtle action in the Pokémon world. Suicune, on the other hand, was hyper aware of the arm now petting her fur. She laid back and together we slept until nearly noon the next day, neither of us realizing the toll the run had taken on us and how it had affected their relationship. My fur was the least of my surprise when we woke up.

**Bet you can't guess what's gonna happen next. Wait and see. Read and review. I'll emphasize that the second chapter ended a whole lot sooner than I wanted it to but it seemed like the perfect time to stop. Fur was a typo but I love where it's leading me... Review or PM me please! Even if it's just an idea, any reviews encourage me to right. I hate feeling like nobody likes my stories. Or the few of them that I've actually posted that is.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Next chapter is up now. Some of the pairings here will be weird. Example: Raikou x Mew. Give me ideas for the other legendary Pokémon please. Just read the rating guidelines again. Please tell me if I should change this to being M rated at any point in the story.**_

"Sui-Suicune, why do I have fur?" I said, panicking as I tried to scramble to my feet. I realized when I couldn't get up on two legs that I had four legs ending in paws. I started to go absolutely hysterical. "**What the hell!?"**I added to my earlier question.

Suicune, much to my surprise, was looking at me appraisingly. "Not bad." I heard her mutter.

I stopped scrabbling at the ground and stared at her disbelievingly. "You're thinking about **that** kind of thing now!? What the hell did you do to my body!?"

Suicune seemed to finally realize what was happening. She looked embarrassed and said, "Sorry. I'll think about that later. "I snorted and grumbled something about girls being so mysterious. She glared at me and continued. "You're transformation is complete. I suppose I should show you how to stand up before anything else. Stop glaring at me like that. You get to be a Suicune and you get me. I'd think you'd be happy right now."

I harrumphed but stopped glaring at her for now. She got back down on the floor of the tent and showed me in slow motion how to stand up in my new body. Afterwards she turned to the entrance to the tent. She looked apologetically at me and, before I could say anything, used Ice Fang to tear a hole big enough that both of us could get out.

I glared at her and said, "You realize the tent was unzipped don't you?" She apologized and walked out, allowing me to figure out how to walk on my own. Five minutes later, I emerged from the tent just in time to see her freeze the camp with an Aurora Beam.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked.

"I did it because there's no way for us to continue on with that pack. We have no way to hold it." She replied.

I looked away and stayed silent, realizing that there was no way to argue with her since she was right. A few moments later I turned back to her only to see her staring at me. "What?" I asked

"You didn't give me a chance to admire you earlier. I'm admiring you now." She replied bluntly. My jaw dropped open while I simply stared at her.

I finally got my disbelief reigned in and closed my jaw. When she finally stopped staring at me, she said happily, "It's nice to know I didn't end up with an incredibly ugly human. You really are rather… _easy on the eyes,_to put it simply. If I was more detailed than that, you might actually mess up how you… Never mind. Just hold still. Let's see if you're instincts kick in…" She moved over and rubbed up against my body, causing my instincts to take over all of my rational thought.

_**Break for intimate scenes. I'll be using a bit of… potentially inappropriate vocabulary now. Example would be "mated". That'll probably be the most common. Not that it'll be common. Back to the story.**_

I'd fallen asleep after we'd mated. It was, to say the least, probably the best feeling I've ever felt. My instinct had been at the fore so I had only a faint recollection of what had truly happened but what I could remember… I'd rather not share.

Suicune shifted beside me causing me to look down at her just-now-waking-up form. I let her wake up on her own before I bent down and touched her nose with mine. "Maybe this isn't as bad a situation as I thought it was. You are lovely beyond belief, my mate. So strange to say 'My mate'. Especially given that my first girlfriend never even kissed me before she broke up with me.

Suicune looked up at me and grinned. "Care to go again?" She asked.

I laughed. "I'll pass. It would be a bit awkward since someone's here to talk to us or to talk to you." I shrugged and gestured to the side of the clearing where a huge brown dog and a yellow tiger looking creature were emerging from the bushes.

Suicune quickly jumped up and said, "Entei. Raikou. I… Uh… I can explain this."

Raikou chuckled. "No need sister. You're old enough to not have to listen to us. Besides, it's a bit late to take back what you've done now. I give it a week before you start to feel the effects, two before you're only as fast as a Luxio and a month and a half before you're bedridden. Then it'll be two or three weeks of absolute hell. At least that's what Mew went through when we mated."

"What do you mean? What's the time frame for? What do you mean you and Mew mated?" Suicune asked.

Raikou chuckled. "You didn't realize?" He asked. He continued before she could answer. "Suicune, sister of mine, you're pregnant."

Suicune and I were silent for a moment before I asked, "Pr- Pregnant?" I fainted before anyone could answer.

"Humans…" Entei muttered, slightly disdainfully. "Even when he should have considered the consequences before mating he still fainted."

"I suppose we should probably get to the palace soon." Suicune said, voicing the thought that her brothers had come to tell her.

"Don't worry Suicune. You're only a few miles away. You traveled farther than you probably think." Raikou said.

Entei turned to Suicune and asked, "Is he going to be able to care for you or will I have to talk with him?"

"He's responsible." She answered. "Plus, I'm pretty sure we won't be going anywhere for a while. I'm only afraid he'll become overly protective of me. It was worth it though." She finished the statement with a grin that made her brothers look at her with a slightly surprised expression.

"You're not at all upset about this?" Entei asked.

"No." Suicune responded. "Why would I be mad? I watched him for three months before I got the opportunity to jump into his life."

Neither of her brothers answered her. Instead, they both turned to leave. Before they left though, Raikou gave Suicune a question to ponder. "How will Arceus react?"

_**End of chapter before I wanted it to be but I think that it was a pretty good place to end. Twist ending? Apologies if people don't like this. "If you try to please everyone, no one will be pleased." Not sure who said it but it fits here. **_

_**P.S. Hate writing author notes. Please review though.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I didn't really want to do a bloody atrocious job writing the period between the last chapter and this one so I left it unwritten. If anyone would write a chapter to fill the void I would be immensely grateful. As is, I still might slaughter this chapter.**_

I looked at Suicune with immeasurable affection. Our pups had been born 3 weeks ago and were and unbelievably strong for how young they were. I hadn't contacted anyone I knew since I found out that Suicune was pregnant so I was more than a little bit nervous. The pups were finally old enough to leave the palace.

"How do you think everyone from Pallet Town will react to this? What will professor Oak say?" I muttered, pacing back and forth in front of Suicune and the pups. Neither they nor Suicune had ever seen me this nervous. A feeling of dread washed over me. "What will my mother say…?"

Suicune chuckled and stood up, walking over to me and leaning against my side which caused the pups to roll their eyes. I figured 'They're so unbelievable' or 'what's he talking about? Who's his mother?' was probably going through their heads.

"They'll be calm and level headed or they won't have a head left." Suicune said to me, immediately calming me down. Kira, the most level-headed child I'd ever seen, spoke up.

"Father," she asked, "what are you talking about? Who's your mother and where's 'Pallet Town'?"

I looked at her, love and affection for my daughter and two sons overpowering the nervousness in my body. "Pups," I said, "Come here so I can explain where I came from."

Being a father and having been in the Suicune form for so long had had a major impact on my wisdom. The pups crowded in, excited to here an interesting story. I started, "I wasn't always human. I'll start by saying that. Now for where I was born and raised…"

I was telling the story for about three hours before I got to the beginning of my rather short Pokémon journey. If possible, they tried to crowd in even more for this. I chuckled and pushed them back. It took me an hour to explain about Sierra, Team Rocket, and meeting their mother. A blissful look over took my features when I got to just after the transformation. They saw what was coming and ran to hide behind their mother.

The pups had stayed completely silent throughout the story. They seemed to be both shocked and amazed. Their father hadn't always been a Suicune! He'd been a weak human before he was changed…

I was pretty sure what was going through their heads so I said, "Humans aren't evolved. Their bodies are vulnerable but they're creative, resourceful, and cunning. A deadly combination when it involves us. You must remember. **Never go too close to humans until you're powerful enough that you can be any human and then only let them see you when it's necessary.** Not all humans are bad but just like Pokémon there are corrupt humans who will do anything to gain more power. That includes killing legendary Pokémon or young Pokémon or both. _**BE CAREFUL AROUND THEM!**_" The pups seemed close to pissing themselves so I added, "I'll introduce you to some humans that, if any harm comes to you, I can easily…_discipline. _Suicune and the pups all shuddered at the seriousness in my voice. Suicune of course knew what he was talking about but all the same was fairly afraid for her children.

She said/soothed to them, "Your father is right. His methods of telling you may have been a bit… _extreme _but he means well. He's only afraid for you safety. Isn't that right Isaac?" I nodded in affirmation that I'd also understood the veiled threat in the question.

I was satisfied that the pups were thoroughly warned so I turned to look at Suicune. She nodded at me and said telepathically, _I think you sufficiently warned them. They probably won't go near humans for a long time to come. I wouldn't be said about the either. I'm scared for them._

_I am too. _I replied back and turned away from her back towards the pups just in time to see them tackle me to the ground. I laughed and played helpless while they trampled me for about fifteen minutes before I got back up. I grinned at them and they knew instantly they'd regret tackling me.

Instead of getting them back now though, I told them, "Climb on my back or Suicune's back. We're going to go tell my friends what's been happening. Moms gonna kill me…" Kira and her brother, Kael, climbed on my back while Tyrian (pronounced tear-e-in) climbed onto his mother's back. We first went to tell Arceus that we were leaving but would probably be coming back some day before we walked to the palace entrance together, looked at each other, told the pups to hold on, and took off at full speed towards Pallet Town.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

We arrived at the out skirts of pallet town around midnight so I found us a shelter to sleep in and, after waking up the pups, laid down so that Suicune and the pups could lay against me for warmth. In the morning, the pups woke my mate and me by jumping on top of us.

"Grrr… what's the big idea you three?" I growled at them.

They scuttled behind Suicune before Kael boldly stepped forward and explained, "You were taking us to meet your friends. We wanted to get there early."

I sighed, knowing they wouldn't give us any time to rest, and said/harrumphed, "Fine. But if you embarrass me I'll drag you by your tails for the rest of the day."

The trio of not-even-a-month-old children shuddered and tucked their twin tails behind them. They knew I was fully serious as I'd done it before. They backed out of the shelter, still keeping their tails protected from my threat, and waited for Suicune to calm me down.

Suicune used her secret weapon against me. She leaned against my side and used her tails to scratch underneath my chin. Despite myself, I started to purr. She hummed and stopped, causing me to moan as I dropped back into reality. "Come on." I told them. Needing no encouragement to take advantage of my lessened frustration Kael and Kira climbed onto my back. Tyrian, like yesterday, climbed on top of Suicune.

Suicune and I began walking in the direction of professor Oak's lab. Luckily, we encountered no one along the path. We got to the lab to find the doors closed. I knew by the position of the sun that professor Oak was in already. I used one of my long tails to knock on the door which provoked a startled yell from professor Oak.

He shouted for us to wait so I sat down, causing the two pups to slide off my back while Suicune did the same, receiving the same effect from Tyrian.

Five minutes later, professor Oak opened the door. He froze at what he saw. I'd been holding my tails dangling above the trio of pups, letting them train without knowing it by jumping up to try to grab my tail. I kept the tails just out of their reach until Oak opened the door, distracting me from the game/training. Kira took advantage of my lapse of attention and jumped up, biting down hard on my tail.

I cringed, turning to tell her to get off only to see Suicune scruff Kira, causing her to go completely limp. I turned back to the professor and used telepathy to say, _Professor; it's great to see you. I suppose you're wondering why five legendary Pokémon are sitting on your door step so I'll start by asking, did you get my note?_

"Um… What message?" he replied, his curiosity coming close to taking over his astonishment.

_Where to start… I'll start by explaining that I'm Isaac. Suicune was following a prophecy pertaining to who her mate would be. I was transformed and became her mate. As for the pups, the day after I was transformed Suicune decided to 'test my instincts'. Needless to say my instincts took over. That's most of the reason that I have been off the grid. We were at a palace in one of the other regions. Arceus, creator of the universe, let us stay there during the two months before, and the three weeks after, the pups were born. Yes. Yes I am a father. _I explained, shortening the story immensely.

Oak's jaw dropped open. Suicune was about to jump in when my mother came around the door. "I heard everything." She said. She started shaking and I knew I was in for it now. "ISAAC, HOW COULD YOU BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE AS TO FALL TO 'YOUR INSTINCTS'?!" I cringed and interrupted while she took a deep breath to continue.

_Mom, _I said, looking over at the pups, _you're hurting the pups' ears. Please calm down. You heard the full story. I'll add that I have no regrets. These past few months have been some of the best of my life. Not to mention some other… _facts _about what has happened. I'll neglect to explain a lot of those._

Mom just then looked behind me at my mate and children. She seemed to be grasping for words so Suicune stepped into the conversation.

_Mrs_. _Korum_, she said, using my families' last name even though I was sure I'd never mentioned it, _please don't take out your rage on Isaac. If anybody should be blamed it's me for having transformed him in the first place._

My mom blinked, taking on an entirely different view of Suicune. The fact that Suicune would defend me like that and the love that I was directing towards my mate seemed to change her perception of the situation. "So… The puppies?" At this both Suicune and I grinned.

_Indeed, that happened the day after we left. I'd gone to sleep with Suicune and as it happened, I got transformed into a male version of her. She tested my instincts. The puppies happened. Her brother, Raikou, told us that and her other brother, Entei, threatened that if I didn't protect her than I would wish I was dead. In any case, what's been happening here?_

Oak answered, "After we found Sierra on the porch –apparently your note blew away—we became slightly worried. This worry was increased after the first week you didn't contact us. After a month we started to think you were dead. I called the Pokémon League Council to ask them if they could contact the gym leaders about a Raven haired trainer having challenged them. A day later, I got back a reply that no gym leader had seen him. Now I understand why. Congratulations are also in order I suppose." He gestured to Kira, Kael, and Tyrian and asked what their names were.

Suicune grinned and introduced the boys first before introducing Kira as being the most leveled headed of the three.

Oak smiled and nodded before asking what we would be doing now, seeing as I couldn't exactly take the Pokémon gym challenge as a Pokémon myself. I answered that we would be going around a bit, possibly to a home out at sea seeing as we were water Pokémon. My mother asked when we would leave and if we could stay at the house for a few days before leaving.

I looked at Suicune for her answer. She nodded that we could, and would, stay there for a few days. _I want to know what Isaac's life was like before he began his very-short-lived journey. I can imagine from the way he acts that he was mostly playful but also had some serious moments._

I intended for this to last longer but I lost interest in it. Check out my Naruto fic if you want. Over and out!

P.S. My penname is no longer Saphiriumdragon but instead now Saphire no Kitsune


End file.
